User blog:CheetahGirlXo/PERSONAL EXPERIENCE VS JATHAN
Hey again. Here I am with my view on how Jathan started to crumble and why it's sort of building up again. Before I start with my personal experience, the names aren't real for protective reasons: Best Friend - Andy Me - I Girl We Would Judge (although we judged a lot of people) - Megan Okay, so I had a best friend named Andy who I did everything together with. We were attached at the hip much like Jennette and Nathan were. The only difference is romantic feelings were never the conflict of the relationship. One of the things we would always do is we would go to McDonald's and make bets afterwords. For example, we would bet not to have water for the rest of the day (it was usually around lunchtime). We were always together at family gatherings and we would talk about everything. Not only would we have fun but we had a serious friendship going on because we would stick up for each other, him more than me. One time, when I was eight, there was a sleepover at Andy's house with me and two other girls for family reasons. I didn't even have to be there, but he wanted me to come because I was the only girl he actually liked to talk to. That night, I had to sleep with the two other girls in the same bed which was king size. The next morning, they complained to Andy that I was a bother to sleep with because I would move a lot in my sleep. He just told them to stop talking about me in a mean way and he'll take me in his room. That night we watched Spongebob, sneaked in the kitchen to steal desserts and danced to kidz bop music. We basically didn't sleep until 1 AM. Other times we would judge this girl at parties, Megan. We both hated her with a passion and still hate her. She would get what she wanted in a terrible way usually, tantrums, crying and screaming. She was a spoiled brat, still is. We would make fun of her dancing a lot. Another touching moment in our friendship was I saw him cry once in my life and I didn't know what to do. Megan scratched his DS and broke the thing. Now, at the time he had the silver one which was rare so he was pretty upset because he loved video games and it was the one object he cared for a lot. When Megan came back with his broken DS, he looked at it heartbroken. It seriously was the saddest thing to have witnessed. He went to his parents crying and I just let him play with my DS for the rest of the month. Even though mine was pink, he still took it in gratitude. Those were good times, but unfortunately, all good times come to an end. I noticed in fifth grade was when we started distancing. The beginning of the year was fine. We actually got a warning a lot of times because we would talk until the homeroom bell rang. As the year slid by though, there were people who asked if we were dating constantly. This has happened to us since third grade but it wasn't considered a big deal because we would just brush it off and go back to playing on our DSs. During one of our religious festivals, a girl named Trina came up to us and asked if we were dating and for some reason he replied really rudely. He said, "Are you stupid? Go out with her? No offense but I can find better." Now, I don't have any feelings for him, but that stung a bit. I mean it is weird to think of us like that, but did you have to insult me? Anyway later, I realized that he was just using my friendship so he can still have someone to talk to. He didn't actually want to be friends with me that year. So, the first three years 6th though 9th grade, he ignored me because he found new friends. 6th grade was the worst year of my life because I lost my best friend and no one was nice to me that year. I only had one friend who was fake because she didn't have enough respect for me as I her. Anyway, iCarly got me through 6th grade and this was more in my opinion 2010 jathan. He just started distancing himself from me for no reason. I still have no idea why. Over the summer, before Sophmore year, he started talking to me in a group setting. However, he ignores me in school. Except when we have a family gathering, which my family and I rarely go to because of financial reasons. He acted like a douchebag throughout the entire year. He was only friends with girls to get a girlfriend and he was completely desperate. He's been giving me dirty looks all year, except for the past month he gives me smiles a lot. I have no idea why. I feel like our relationship is a lot like Jathan except without romantic feelings. I have no idea what to do for this situation so if you have a thought comment below! Jathan didn't happen over a drastic thing, it happened over time. Jennette doesn't agree with the person Nathan has become much like I don't agree with the person Andy has become. So we'll see where that relationship takes me. Andy is in my class by the way. Can you imagine, this is the first class we've ever had and we've known each other and lived in the same town for twelve years. Sorry this was a lengthy one, hopefully you get the message of the story though. Kinda relates to Jathan don't you think? Category:Blog posts